The Doctor & Sheldon Cooper
by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: Ficlet. The Doctor meets Sheldon Cooper, and it's not pleasant.


**So... Just a little something that randomly came to me. Don't ask why or how, because I'm not sure myself. Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**_**Doctor Who**_**or**_**The Big Bang Theory**_**.**

Sheldon Cooper stepped outside of his apartment door to visit Penny. He was planning to voice his complaints on her many mentions of the term "YOLO" in her Facebook statuses. Frankly it was getting rather annoying.

But once he stepped out of his door, however, he was greeted by a different sight. Instead of Penny's front door, he saw a big, blue police box in the middle of the hallway, which could only mean one thing:

"That's the TARDIS," Sheldon whispered in awe.

He took a couple of steps forward, reaching out a shaking hand to touch the wood paneling. Once his hand touched the door, he pulled it back with a shiver. He stared at it a long moment, wondering whether or not the time lord was going to step out.

What if he just left?

Mustering up his courage, he knocked on the front door three times. "Doctor?" he asked. He knocked another three times. "Doctor?" he asked again. Three more knocks. "Doctor?"

Not a few seconds later, the blue door opened to reveal a young man around his age with spiky brown hair. He wore a brown trench coat over a blue suit and red tie.

He gave him a curious look. "Can I help you?"

"I see," Sheldon said aloud. "This is the tenth incarnation of the Doctor idolized by David Tennant; although the current Doctor is Matt Smith… This must be one of those wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey things you were talking about," he laughed his awkward, amused laugh.

"What?" the Doctor asked, thoroughly confused.

_Hmm, he's not aware that he's a fictional character_, Sheldon said in his mind, his head voice as deadpan as his outside voice. _How tragic._

"If you don't mind," the theoretical physicist began, "I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay…" he said slowly, still unsure of himself.

"First off… Why are you in my hallway?"

"Oh. Well…" the Doctor's face scrunched up. "I had to make a pit stop, make a few repairs and such."

"I see," Sheldon replied.

"So if you don't mind," the time lord began closing the door.

"Another thing," Sheldon stopped him, causing the Doctor to look at him impatiently. "There are a few inaccuracies I would like to point out regarding a few of your adventures I have witnessed."

"What?"

"For example," he continued as if he didn't hear him. "In _The Shakespearean Code_, you made several references to the Harry Potter series 400 years before its publication. Don't you think that would have caused a few paradoxes that you claim to defend so often?"

All the Doctor could do was stare at him dumbly. What did he mean by _Shakespearean Code_? Was that some sort of alien code he wasn't aware of yet?

"Are you insane?" he dared ask.

"Of course not," Sheldon replied, aghast. "My mother had me tested."

_Someone should tell his mother to change psychiatrists_, the Doctor smartly kept to himself.

"Also," Sheldon continued. "You fight the dalek race constantly, despite the fact that they were supposed to have all been wiped out during the Time War, yet somehow, there's one that always manages to escape. Why is that?"

"Don't you think if I'd known that, I wouldn't have that problem?" he asked, clearly annoyed at this point. Finally he shook his head. "You know, I really don't have time for this," he made to close the door, but Sheldon stuck his foot in the middle, forcing it open.

"Wait," he told him. "Could just answer one more question?"

The time lord was silent, deciding whether or not he should give him the benefit of the doubt. "If I answer it, will you please let me get back to fixing my TARDIS?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor folded his arms across his chest. "Alright, what is it?"

"Did you and Rose Tyler ever have coitus in the TARDIS?"

**SLAM!**

Sheldon was left staring at the blue door as the sound of the TARDIS taking flight was heard. "Because you know that would be very weird especially after watching _The Doctor's Wife_!" he shouted as the blue box began to fade.

Once the TARDIS was completely out of sight, Penny's apartment door opened. She looked around only to see Sheldon standing in the middle of the hallway. "Sheldon, who are you talking to?"

He turned to face his neighbor. "I was talking to the Doctor."

Penny cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Doctor who?"

Sheldon gave her a look. "That joke is so overused."

She stared at him confused for a second. "Alright," she finally said, "I'm going back to my dinner."

"Wait, Penny," he rushed to her door. "I wanted to speak to you."

"Okay, sweetie, what's up?"

He considered her a moment before beginning. "I wanted to complain about your Facebook statuses…"

**SLAM!**

Again, Sheldon was left facing the door. "Well that was just rude," he muttered, walking back into his apartment.


End file.
